


Tattos

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tattoos, sort of soulmate marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Tattoos appear at significant moments in Dean's life. (Prompt from Tumblr)





	

When Dean was four a black inked cross appeared on his wrist. Wrapped around this cross was a scroll that said "Protect Sammy." It didn't take much for Dean to work out what this Tattoo meant.

Then when Dean was 11 a tattoo of dagger appeared on his left calf. He took this to mean that he was a hunter now, or rather that was the meaning he told his Dad. What he actually thought it meant was that his life had been stabbed and killed before he could enjoy it, his life's blood dripped from the blade right down to his ankle.

When he killed his first werewolf a moon appeared on his right shoulder blade.

Then, after several possessions, Dean and Sam both got tattoos that had no emotional value. These were tattoos that they went to a parlour for. Their anti-possession tattoos.

When Dean sold his soul barbed wire appeared around his torso. Then when Castiel rescued him the barbed wire was broken.

After the whole Tuesday thing, Dean had at least a hundred tally marks down his right arm (They tallied his deaths).

Dean's shoulder, of course, had the hand print from Castiel scared into it. But above his heart a pair of black wings had appeared. Dean couldn't work out what these wings meant.

When Dean learnt he was the Michael sword, he gained an empty scabbard tattoo down his spine.

Dean experience in alternate!2014 gave him a tattoo of a gun holster on his thigh. He used this to remind him what to never do.

When he spent a year with Lisa and Ben a heart appeared on his wrist, the opposite one to the cross. And then when he had Cas make them forget the heart broke.

When Dean learnt Sam was soulless the necklace Dean had worn for so long appeared as a tattoo on his collarbone.

The Mark of Cain explains itself really. Cain gave him that one. But becoming a demon gave him another one. Across his back, either side of the scabbard and under the moon, overlapping the barbed wire in places, were a pair of red bat like wings. He gathered these symbolised his demonhood.

The cure caused these to become torn and tattered.

Dean had never worked out that the black wings over his heart meant that he loved, and was loved by, Cas.


End file.
